


My Sick Boy

by Forevernearyou



Series: My _____ Boy [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: ABDL, Concerned Harry, Diapers, Gen, I am really awful at taging., Louis is sick, Louis is so cuddly here, Patient Louis, That is all, daddy!harry, little!louis, nappies, nappy use, rectal thermometers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis felt awful. His throat hurts and he's burning hot as fire. He's sick and he knows it and he hates being unwell, especially when it's strep. Thankfully, Daddy and a nice doctor by the name of Adam comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sick Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how long it took, I've had a bit to do since my last post, but I have a few things lined up for the next month, so there should be a decent bit coming. :)

Louis knew the second he woke up. The second he swallowed to get rid of his dry mouth that his throat was sore. Worse than it feels the morning after he tries to deepthroat Harry, worse than it feels after he's had a long night of drinking and has had to vomit his protesting stomach out for hours after he wakes up. The only thing he knows to compare it to is when he’s sick, more specifically when he has strep. And God does he hate it when he gets strep. He was cold and already had most of the blankets, but the thought of moving to get more was not appealing in the least. Daddy had yet to wake up, and as long as the opportunity presented itself, maybe a bit more sleep would do him some good. Maybe a bit more sleep would take the soreness from his throat. Maybe, hopefully.

Louis didn't know what time it was when he woke up again, all he was sure of was the fact that he felt like a fire pit. The blanket was too much, he was sweating and his skin was itching. Harry's hand had come up to brush the sweat soaked fringe from his brow, but it felt like Harry was tracing fire onto his skin. It startled him a bit, and when he recoiled, Harry was wearing a concerned frown on his face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

“Hot, Daddy. Everything's too hot.”

“Okay, well let’s take some of the blankets off you, yeah?” Harry asked, slowly removing a few of the layers from Louis to reveal the sweat soaked clothes covering his frame. "Christ, baby, you're burning up!"

“Skin itches, Daddy, make it stop." Louis explained with a sob.

“C'm'ere, sweetheart, Daddy will figure something out." Harry soothed, bringing the lad into his arms.

"Don't feel good, H, throat hurts."

"I'm sorry, baby. Does anythin' else hurt? Maybe your belly or your head?"

"No, just sore. Sore and too hot."

"Okay baby, daddy's gonna fix it. Lay down with me for a minute and then we will get to makin' you feel better, yeah?"

Louis nodded in approval and laid his head down into Harry's shoulder, the spot where it connected to his neck and was warm and smelled exceptionally like Daddy. Louis was cuddly most of the time, but even more so when he was sick, even if he's not little. When the 'Great Flu of 2013' hit, the two of them fought their fevers together whilst snuggling up to each other. They were on tour - Harry was forced to lip synced for three dates, Louis for two - but as soon as they were in private, Louis would snuggle up to anything or anyone that let him. It was endearing, really, and Harry was thankful Louis was a cuddler, because it'd be awful if he were to be wishing sickness on his little.

"Daddy?" The little asked hesitantly, "I, erm, I know we do bottle first in the morning, but can I have tea, please? I swear I'll drink my bottle as soon as 'm done. No trouble, no problems, no complaints. I promise promise promise I'll drink it."

"Yeah, baby, we can do tea, and I think we're gonna skip the bottle this morning. I don't want it to upset your tummy and the tea will be nice on your throat." Harry paused for a beat before, "This isn't going to be a normal thing, I promise."

"No Sir, I understand. Today only."

"Okay then, 'm going down to make you a cuppa, do you wanna lay in bed for a few more minutes or come down with me?"

"Bed, maybe? 'M still tired."

"Bed it is."

Harry knew full well as soon as he tucked Lou back into bed, he'd be out like a light. So he went down stairs and set a timer for thirty minutes and went to his laptop to do some research, a little extra sleep would do him some good. Louis had only been sick when he was little twice before, once it was an ear infection and the other, a case of strep throat, and even Harry knew that it wasn't okay to sit on this. Something could go seriously wrong for Louis if he waited until he was scheduled to come up to have this looked at. It was only five days, but a sore throat could mean a thousand different things and he wasn't willing to risk anything. He called his mum, because he knows what to do, but he needs to hear it from someone else and Louis sure as hell won't.

He didn't disclose of their situation, just that Louis was feeling poorly and he hadn't taken care of anyone that was ill in a while. She didn't offer much that he didn't already know. If he had a fever, run him a bath, let him sleep more, make him drink plenty of fluids, cook him soup. Anne did however, scold him for not calling a doctor as soon as possible when she discovered it was his throat, because 'I don't care why, Harry Styles, you know to call someone in as soon as that happens. He gets strep every so often, you know better than to sit on your arse when that happens. Call me back once you have scheduled him an appointment.' and then she hung up. And he does, he knows better, but that doesn't mean he didn't need to hear it from his mum to put him into action.

He was lucky enough to catch their doctor between patients. The receptionist was hesitant to put him through, especially with the fake name that was on file for them, but Harry's charm had always worked wonders for him.

"Dr. Adam, hi, this is Harry Styles. I'm erm, well, Louis Tomlinson is a patient of yours sometimes, I guess, he's erm, how do I-"

"Harry, good to speak with you again! You alright?"

"Erm, yeah. Fine, yeah. Thank you, yourself?"

"Good, thank you. 'M assuming you called because Louis is little and needs a doctor, yes?"

"Yes," Harry admitted with a sigh, "yeah, we woke up this morning and he wasn't feeling so great. He feels warm, said his throat hurt, the whole lot. I need someone to take a look at him pretty soon."

"You lads rotate, don't you? How long until he's scheduled?"

"Five days, he can't wait that long. Today, maybe tomorrow, but that's as long as it can go. I know you probably think 'm making it out to sound like he's dying and 'm being proper dramatic or summat, but if there's something wrong, it needs to be addressed soon."

"No, no. I understand. Listen, I have a spot of time this evening at half six that I can come round, you lads probably don't want to come into the office. In the mean time, I'd like you to make sure that it's not from overuse or allergies or anything like that."

"He hasn't been complaining of it before this morning, and we've been off tour for a month. There's nothing that should have caused this."

"I'll come round today regardless, but put him in a room with a dehumidifier for an hour or so. If it's allergies or overuse, it should feel much better, and even if that's not the cause, he should feel at least a little relief."

"Okay, yes, thank you so much."

"Not a problem, Harry. I'll see you and Louis later on tonight."

"Okay, ta!" Harry exhaled a breath of relief, he then took a moment to remind himself to stop picking up on Louis' speech patterns, but that's for a different day to fix.

Throughout the day, there were 8 cups of tea, two naps and an hour and a half spent in a room with a dehumidifier fogging up the place. Harry put a thermometer under Louis' tongue at some point and was shocked by the outcome. The digital screen said 39.7 and Harry panicked immediately. He loaded the little up on fever reducing drugs and put him in a luke-warm bath. The little didn't like it, it was too cold and he couldn't snuggle with daddy without making a big mess and it sucked. To be sick, to have a fever, to not get the time with his Daddy that he desperately wanted, it all just sucked. Half six couldn't come soon enough, for Harry or for Louis.

When Louis was finally allowed to get out of his bath and was dried completely, Harry decided to lay Louis down for a short nap. It would give him enough time to make a few calls and clean up a bit. Not that it was ever immaculate, Harry liked things to be at least presentable when they had guests over. He made a few phone calls first, while Louis was laying in his lap falling asleep, and then moved on to cleaning when the little was properly out. Half six was rolling around faster than expected, though, and Harry was forced to wake the little up before the doctor arrived.

"Hey buddy, time to wake up. Dr. Adam is coming to see you."

"Tired, daddy."

"I know, bub, but we gotta wake up for a bit. You can go back to sleep later tonight after we see the doctor and get some dinner in you."

"Okay."

"There's my lad. Dr. Adam is gonna be here soon, yeah? Probably in the next couple minutes."

"You're gonna stay with me, yeah? You're not, he's not gonna make you leave?"

"No, baby, Dr. Adam isn't gonna ask me to leave, Daddy's never gonna leave you, I'll be right here the whole time. Don't you worry, you'll be just fine." Louis nodded but Harry could see the hesitation in his eyes, "Rest for a few more minutes, bub. I know you're not used to Dr. Adam yet, but he's always good to us."

Dr. Adam was a nice man. He came when Louis wasn't feeling too well and gave him lollies and things to make him feel better. Shots were sometimes involved but they were few and far between, and Louis was always rewarded with a high five and cool plasters - and more often than not, extra lollies. Harry and Louis had joined some anonymous chat rooms when they were first researching and he came with numerous recommendations. He had been their first and only doctor and they were both okay with that. He met with Louis and Harry once before Louis was little, and didn't even bat an eye when they asked him to sign an NDA. His practice was held in high regards and everyone is always raving about how well he is with littles.

Louis was always a little nervous when Dr. Adam came, though. Not because he wasn't nice and not because he ever did anything wrong, but he's seen Dr. Adam only a handful of times and he's still shy around others that aren't daddy. And it was weird, knowing that Adam knew he was an adult pretending to be a baby and fully supporting it, like he was one of the lads or summat. He felt nervous and uneasy, he didn't like that he had to feel this way in his own lounge, but he knew there was no way Daddy could take him to Dr.Adam's office. The lounge would have to suffice.

It wasn't long after Louis had woken up from a nap when the door was knocked on. Him and Harry were still lying down on the sofa, the telly volume turned way down as some programme was playing on it. If Louis had to guess, he would say maybe Tarzan, but he's had his head buried into Daddy's chest since he woke up. Harry was softly kissing his forehead and rubbing the little's back and for just a second, Louis felt fine. He wanted to tell Dr. Adam that he could go home and not bother with them. But that would be rude, daddy would be upset and Louis knew - deep, deep in his heart - that he needed Dr. Adam's help today. Harry offered to carry Lou to the door, but the little refused. His head was still fuzzy from his nap, he didn't want to see any new faces at the moment.

Dr. Adam stood at the door with a black briefcase in hand, he looked more like a lawyer than a doctor and Harry was thankful for his discretion. They greeted and shook hands before Harry invited him in and leading the way to where Louis was seated on the sofa, blankets surrounding him and a bottle of luke-warm water in hand.

"You remember Dr. Adam, don't you, Lou?" Harry asked, but he could see the tears beginning to form in Lou's eyes and stepped over to his boy before any sobs could be let out. "Sorry, Adam, we just woke up from a nap, we're still a bit out of it. Aren't we, bub."

Louis have a sheepish nod.

"That's okay, buddy." The doctor offered with a small smile, "Is it still okay if I call you that?"

Another nod, yes.

"Thank you. I heard you weren't feelin' all that well, is that true?"

Harry expected a third nod, and he was right, but this time it was paired with a, "Throat hurts."

"That's what they've been saying, 'm real sorry about that. Did Daddy take your temperature today?" Dr. Adam asked and Louis nodded shyly. "He did? That is excellent! Did he tell you what it was?"

"Said it was 39 point something, Sir."

The doctor missed a beat, throwing Harry a look questioning how to proceed, but Harry simply pet down Louis' back. "There's no reason for that, bub. Adam here is gonna make you feel better, yeah?"

Louis nodded his head.

"It was 39.7 almost two and a half hours ago. I gave him a fever reducer, but he still feels really warm." Harry supplied.

"Bet you feel a bit hot and sweaty sometimes then, dontcha?"

"Sometimes." He hesitated, but then added, "sometimes feel cold and sweaty."

"Mhmm, I'm gonna do my best to fix that today. Ya know, you've got a couple of pretty neat tattoos there." Adam started, slowly and gently guiding his arm to an extended position, "have you gotten any new ones since I've seen you last?"

Harry nodded and Lou gave a weak, "Yeah, few."

"Really, do you think you could show them to me? I bet they're really cool."

Louis blushed at the words and nodded, he was really proud of his collection. He pointed out the the ones he added to the doodle portion on his arm, the few he had gotten that were scattered about on his body, and the one tiny one beneath the 'It Is What It Is' he had done almost, wow, almost six months ago now.

"Those are all very nice, buddy."

Louis nodded and Harry patted his thigh, "What do we say when someone gives us a compliment, Lou?"

"We say thank you, Daddy." Louis answered Harry and turned to the doctor, "Thank you, Dr. Adam."

"You're very welcome, buddy. Your collection is very impressive, I would love to have one for myself that's as nice as yours own one day." Louis blushed and mumbled another 'thank you' before Adam continued. "I have a few questions to ask you and Daddy, if that's okay with you? I want you to pop in, Louis, if you have anything to add, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Adam smiled. "So, have you noticed any behavioural changes?"

"No, been a handful pretty consistently." Harry smiled with a nudge to Louis' side.

"Sleep schedule?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Tired." Louis said timidly.

"You are?" Adam asked, his interest piqued.

"Just, like, it's harder to get up from naps? And like, I used to wake up before Daddy, but he's woken me up for the last two days."

"And here I thought you were just lettin me have a lie in." Harry quipped.

"That's very helpful, thank you, Louis."

Dr. Adam earned himself a smile from the little lad.

"And have you guys changed anything in his diet?"

"No. We still do a bottle in the morning and another at night with small meals during the day."

"I'm sorry if these last few seem a bit personal, but it really is important that I ask. Do you use your nappies, Lou, or are they just a prop?"

Louis was caught off guard by the question. Of course he used his nappies, why else would he wear them?

"Yeah, he does." Harry answered for Lou when he saw his face.

"And is that for both a wee and poo, or just one?"

"I, erm, yeah. Yes for both." Louis stammered, answering for himself this time.

"Anything different with urine output or bowel movements?"

Louis turned red again and Harry answered for him. "Yeah, I mean, nothing major. It's just been a bit more, erm, less solid , for the past couple soiled nappies. Probably a few less wet nappies, too, now that I think about it."

"And forgive me if you think this is intrusive, and please know that I do not pass any judgement, but it's just the two of you in regards to sexual contact, yes? There's never a third or anything of the sort?"

Louis squawked with that question, scandalised and outraged at the doctor's accusations, "No! I love Daddy and he loves me, Dr. Adam."

"I know he does, Louis, I am not suggesting otherwise, but it's my job to make sure you're healthy and sometimes it means asking those kind of questions. Whatever the answer is, it's okay, I have no judgement, but it's important to tell the truth so I can make sure you're in tip top shape as soon as possible."

"No! It's just me and him, it's always me and him. Daddy and I, that's all." If Harry squinted, he would be able to see tears building. "We don't-"

"Sweetheart, you're gettin too worked up over this. Dr. Adam is just being thorough." Harry interrupted, soothing a hand down Louis' back. Then, looking to Adam he explained, "No, never a third or anything, our gp still recommends that we screen every year, but there haven't been any changes in the STI department, if that's what you're looking for. We're both clean as a whistle. Right bub?"

Louis sniffled and gave an enthusiastic nod. Because yes, he was in fact clean and yes, he was most certainly in a mutually committed, monogamous relationship. Thank you very much, Doctor Adam.

"Has there been any anal tearing while Louis was the receiving partner in the last month?"

"Not that we've noticed. There hasn't been any bleeding, but he was pretty sore for a day or two afterwards. I think it was about a week ago."

"And nothing was, erm rougher than usual?"

"No."

"It's possible that it could be because his body was actively trying to fight off an infection, he could have been a little weaker and a bit dehydrated, or it could imply there are some microscopic tears. If there wasn't any blood, he should be okay, though. If you're concerned about it or it keeps happening, I can recommend a doctor that can do an internal exam for him."

"Daddy doesn't hurt me and there's no one else. I don't need 'nother exam."

"No one is implying that Daddy hurts you, honey, 'm sure Daddy takes very good care of you. It would just be the name and number of a friend of mine, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Why don't you hear me? Am I mixing my words or are you just doing a piss poor job at listening to me? I said I do not want it, I do not need it and there's no reason for it. I don't know what you're trying to get at, but you're wrong. Do you understand? You're wrong."

"Excuse me, that is not how we speak to people in this house!" Harry scolded with a sharp swat to the boy's thigh, "I know you're ill, and I see that you're upset with Dr. Adam, but that's no excuse for mouthing off. You can use your words politely or I will aquatint you with a corner very soon. Apologise, now. And I expect to see some manners out if you when you're done."

"Sorry, Sir." Louis seethed in the doctor's general direction.

"'M sorry if I upset you, Louis, I didn't mean to. I wouldn't ask these questions if I didn't think the answers would help make you feel better."

"Then no, there's only ever Daddy and I, there hasn't been any tearing that we're aware of, and I am going to respectfully decline your recommendation. But thank you, for the offer and your concern."

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry warned.

"I hear you, Louis, I understand. It's just you and Daddy, nobody is accusing anybody of lying about that. 'M sure he takes proper care of you, I wasn't questioning that either. You don't have to see this other doctor if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion, you can decide with Daddy when you're feeling better if you want to make an appointment or not, yeah?"

"Yeah." Louis agreed, visibly relaxing as the doctor acknowledged what he's been saying for the last five minutes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, if it's alright with everybody, I'd like to give you a quick exam, Louis. Just feeling around your belly, listenin' to your heart and have a look inside your ears and all that."

"Yeah," Harry answered, "where do you want us?"

"Where ever is most comfortable. We can do it on the floor, we can do it on a bed or a crib, I don't know what you lads use, but a flat surface, whatever is best for you, Louis.

"Not my room, please." Louis requested and Harry went stumbling over himself to assure him nothing of the sort was happening.

"We'll use the guest room." Harry decided.

A quick nod from Louis sealed it and the doctor stood up, waiting to be lead the way. Louis made grabby hands at Harry and was being picked up with in moments. Harry placed him in his hip as he lead them through the kitchen and to the guest room in the first floor. They hardly ever used this room, only when Louis' entire family visited, or when some one stayed the night because they were too twattle-faced to make it back to their own place. The plum duvet was soft and plush as Louis was sat down on it, Harry sitting next to him. It took approximately three seconds before Louis had squirmed his way into Harry's lap, and Harry had no problem with that. His arms curled around in front of Louis' tummy, making relaxing patterns as Adam started talking.

"I'm gonna start by lookin' inside that noggin of your's, yeah?"

Louis looked to Harry who gave him a smile paired with what seemed to be the third hundredth head nod of the day.

The doctor dug into his case and pulled out a tongue depressor, a few swabs and a light scope. He looked into Louis' eyes and asked him to follow his finger back and forth. He moved to the little's ears next, and was pleased with them both. Adding in a joke about how Harry might need to clean out the wax if he wants Louis to listen better. They had all giggled about it, and Louis felt a lot more relaxed. He moved on to his throat next, unwrapping the tongue depressor from its packaging and peering into the little's mouth and asking him to say 'ahh' He grew concerned, though, when he saw it. Inflamed and glossy, coloured similarly to that of a cherry. He unpackaged the cotton swabs next and explaining .

"'M gonna take a swab of what's in your throat. It's gonna feel a bit weird, it might hurt for a second and it may trigger your gag reflex, but I'll try to be in and out super quick."

"Do I get a lolly when you're done?"

That earned him a laugh. "I'll tell you what? I'll give your lolly to Daddy at the end of my visit and then it's up to him when he passes it on to you, yeah?"

Louis sank back into the the shell Harry was providing and agreed. It wasn't too terrible, the swab. Adam was right, it stung a bit when it hit his inflamed throat and his gag reflex left him sputtering for a second before he controlled it. Daddy was rubbing soft circles into his back, though, and in the end, it was close to a fair trade. Adam pulled out his stethoscope next, and got to listening to the little's heart and lungs. The position was a bit odd as he was sitting in Harry's lap, but it was managed without removing him. Adam let Louis play with it for a bit, too, when he was done. Louis got to hear the steady thrum-thum-thrum-thum of Harry's heart clearly and was only pulled from it when he heard the two of them talking again.

"I'd like to palpitate his abdomin, next." Dr. Adam spoke while sealing the swabs in a container, and everybody but Louis seemed to know what that meant. "Daddy's gonna lay you on your back and hold your hands, Louis."

Daddy was budging Louis up further onto the bed and softly laying him onto his back in what felt like milliseconds. He felt Daddy's hands on his chest, undoing the buttons to his sleep shirt and pulling the fabric aside. It was unnerving, to have the two of them understand what that meant while Louis was still trying to figure out where he had heard those words before. His hands instinctively flew to his newly exposed flesh trying to make up for the escaping heat, but Harry was gently prying them away. He slotted his own hands I between Louis' as the little started to squirm. Adam had just poured hand sanitiser on his palms and was rubbing it in as he kneed up on the bed.

"Hey, buddy, you're okay. 'M just gonna feel around your belly. You may feel some pressure, but it shouldn't hurt a bit."

Harry had brought a hand down to Louis' hair, petting it away from his face and whispering gently to him.

"If it does hurt anywhere I push, I want you to tell me, yeah?"

"It won't, though, will it?" the little asked, concern overtaking his features.

"It may feel a bit like when a kitty walks across your tummy, but it shouldn't hurt, no. Not unless your infection has spread."

Louis tried his best to stay still, then. Mostly because it was useless trying to wriggle away from the both of them, but also a bit because he didn't like that Daddy was frowning down at him with concern. Dr. Adam's hands were cold and Lou tensed when he first placed them on his stomach. He was right, it didn't hurt, not really, if just felt like a lot of pressure and a little bit of an ache across his entire midsection. And fuck, it wasn't helping that Daddy had been pumping him full of fluids for the last two days because he really had to take a wee now. He groaned and squeezed tighter on Daddy's hands when Adam palpated just below his belly button.

"That spot extra tender, buddy?"

Louis shook his head 'no' and prayed to God that would be the end of it.

It wasn't.

"You're sure?" Adam asked and localised his pressure to that spot. Louis was frantically shaking his head no and Harry had no idea what to think of the situation.

"It's okay if it does, sweetheart," Harry shushed "it's all gonna be okay."

"It doesn't hurt, 'm fine. Nothin's wrong. You can keep going, please."

The doctor seemed to realise what was going on a moment later, because he suddenly took his hands away from that area and focuses more on the upper left quadrant of his abdomen. "Daddy has been keeping you very well hydrated, hasn't he?"

Louis was mortified, the tips of his ears heating up again as he agreed.

Harry caught on here as to what had happened. He moved his hands down further as he rubbed at the little's arms, trying to keep him warm and soothe him all at the same time. "You can have a wee if you'd like, baby. Dr. Adam certainly won't mind," Harry said catching the doctor's eyes and insisting on his behalf. "you go on if you need to."

Adam continued poking round on Lou's upper abdomen as he relieved himself. It wasn't often that he did in front of anyone but Daddy, but it was hard to hold it in when his bladder was being pushed and poked in every direction. It just wasn't worth it, and if that helped some of his discomfort he was feeling, than so be it. Daddy graciously filled the following moments with questions about what foods to feed him for the next week and what laundry detergent to use for his sensitive skin while he is poorly. God bless Harry and his ability to craft conversation out of nothing in the face of stone cold silence.

"Well, everything inside feels okay. There's just one more thing, buddy. With your's and Daddy's permission, I would like to take your temperature. 39 is quite high for little boys, and I'd like to make sure the fever reducers that Daddy gave you are enough. If they're not, you'll need some stronger ones from the chemist."

Harry didn't quite understand why he was asking for explicit permission from them both until Adam produced the thermometer from his case. But once he did, it clicked. It was thicker than their own, it looked to have been made of glass and had a few slopes on the rounded end. Louis seemed to realise it was a rectal thermometer too, because he suddenly became stock still. Harry, though, simply continued to guide Louis back to the seated position in his lap he had taken up before, folded in between Harry's legs. It was quiet in the room, and Adam was doing his best to strongly recommend, but not push this onto either of them. If Harry or Louis felt uncomfortable with him taking the little's temperature, the he would instruct Harry to keep a careful watch over it. And if Louis was hesitant, he would be kind and reassuring, but would not force his way to it.

"Like I said, with your permission." Adam reminded gently.

"Yeah," Harry spoke first, "yeah, that's fine. Yours is probably more accurate than ours anyway."

It was quiet again, with two sets of eyes concentrating on the little.

"You, you gots to, Dr. Adam?" Louis asked softly.

"No, I do not have to, but I would like to. Just to make sure you don't cook yourself too much. It may be a bit uncomfortable for a minute or two, but it won't hurt, and" Adam whispered loudly the last part, "I bet Daddy would let me give you two lollies when I leave."

"Daddy stays?"

"Of course Daddy stays." The doctor reassured softly.

"I get Bonbon?" Louis looked desperate and the doctor had no idea who or what Bonbon was, but he wanted to say yes.

"Bonbon is his stuffy." Harry supplied.

"You can absolutely have your stuffy."

"Why don't you go find Bonbon, sweetheart, and Dr. Adam and I will stay right here." Harry suggested and Louis slowly climbed off the bed and left in search of the bunny. "I do hope this isn't insulting to you, but I feel like I should ask. This is like, a proper thing, yeah? It's not meant to be anything more than a temperature reading?"

"No, oh god, no, of course not! I usually don't do this with patients, not unless I truly believe they need it. I know this way is a bit old fashioned, but I do believe it's better. If you're uncomfortable with it, I won't be offended or anythin', we can move on if you'd rather."

"No, I'm sorry for even asking but, I guess I'm just a bit protective of him when he's little, I think a few things just go over his head and I want to catch them."

"Please, don't apologise at all, Harry, that's I understand completely."

"He does best with warning, just so you know. He'll be more relaxed if you tell him what you're doing when you're doing it. Unless he asks for quiet, he has a tendency to want silence when he's uncomfortable."

"I'll talk him through it until either of you tell me otherwise. I understand that you're concerned for him, and I want this to be okay for everyone involved."

Harry nodded his approval and the two waited a few more moments before Louis was entering the room again. "How would you like us?" Harry asked

"There are a couple of options, whatever sounds best to you, Louis. We can have you on your side, on your tummy, you can lay on Daddy's lap if you want. If you want to hold onto Daddy, we could do that, we could lie you on your back, we can figure something out for pretty much any position you want."

Louis was unprepared for the variety of options he had to choose from. All he could do was look to Daddy. Daddy could make this decision for him. "You pick, please."

"Let's lie down on our sides, then. You can snuggle up to me and Bonbon at the same time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is your nappy's clean, bub, or should I grab some wipes before we get you settled?"

"Wet,"

"Any poo, sweetie, or is your bum clean?"

"Clean, Daddy."

"And you're okay with Dr. Adam taking your temperature like this?"

Louis nodded hesitantly.

"I'm really sorry to do this, bub, but I need words, my love."

"I get to stop it if I change my mind and you don't get to leave, but yes, he can." Louis answered and looked up to his Daddy.

"You say the word and I'll stop the whole thing, baby, I promise promise promise. 'M not going anywhere."

Harry gave him a minute before standing the both of them up and got to work on the little's trousers. He could tell the little was burning up, he was sweating basically through his bottoms and was shivering the moment they were pulled down. Harry quickly folded them and put them at the foot of the bed, he then untapped the right side of his nappy so it would be easier for Dr. Adam later. He picked Louis up next, and laid him on his right side so he was facing the inside of the bed and got him settled. Near the edge of the bed so Dr. Adam had easier access to his bum, but not close enough he was in any danger of falling off. Harry positioned himself in front of his little after that, laying down so their heads were in line and took the little's hand in his own. He flashed a smile to Louis before letting Adam know they were ready. Things were jostled round in his case before Louis suddenly popped himself up onto his shoulder, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"It's clean, yeah? Cuz Daddy says that you gotta wash anything that you put inside of your bum. Wash and lubricate."

That earned a laugh from both Harry and the doctor. "Yeah, it's clean, buddy. Steralized back at my office, and I'm gonna clean it again and put something overtop of it before it's inserted."

Louis accepted the answer with an 'okay' before laying back down and snuggling closer to Harry and Bonbon. Adam went to work then, putting on the rubber gloves, taking out everything he would need and placing it all on a blue towel he had prepared. He ran an alcohol swab over the thermometer to disinfect it once more before rolling a protective sheath over top of it. He gently tore open the packet of anal jelly before spreading a healthy bit to the end of the thermometer and then set it down on the sterile towel.

"Okay Louis, I'm just gonna hitch your leg up a bit, here." Adam said before gently bending his left knee up a little. "And un-tape the other side you your nappy, now." The doctor moved at half speed intentionally, gently placing a hand on his hip and tearing the nappy back slowly. He folded the back panel in half and tucked it between the little's legs. "Can I lift up a cheek just a bit so I can see bett-"

Harry released one of the little's hands then and reached over to his left bum cheek, swatting away the doctor's hand and gently pulling it up himself. "I got it." Harry said, a growl in his voice.

Dr. Adam moved on with no comment. He squeezed some jelly onto his fingers and gave a warning before smearing it onto the little's hole. Louis shuttered and whimpered, except it was nothing like Harry's heard seen before. He could see the way his eyes were clenched tight and there was nothing he could do about it. He only had one hand that he could comfort his boyfriend with, as one was holding his bum, and there was only so much running a finger over knuckles can help.

"You're doing great here Louis, I know it's weird with it not being daddy, but can you relax a bit for me?"

"Don't like it." Louis said through clenched teeth.

"I know baby, I know, but we gotta do it. And when we're done, Dr. Adam is gonna be able to make you feel better faster." Harry comforted, bringing Lou's head closer to his and kissing him on the forehead. "You know how to relax for me, don't you? Squeeze everything really tight and then let go."

Louis let out a little sob and then did as asked. He clenched every muscle in his body from his toes to nose and then tried his hardest to sink into the mattress. Dr. Adam took the opportunity to add a little pressure as he saw the muscle relax.

"Good, Louis, good. 'M gonna go ahead now. It might be a little cold at first, but this shouldn't hurt at all. I want you to tell daddy if it does. Can you do that for me?"

A weak nodded head, a sniffle and a "I tell Daddy." was the little's reply and Harry nodded in consent for the doctor to proceed.

Harry continued to pet Louis' hair and down his back as the little clutched on to Bonbon. Harry was preparing himself for what was to come. The squeak Louis made when Harry slipped his first finger into Louis while stretching him open was one of Harry's favourite things on earth. The hiss of air escaping his little's mouth does unspeakable things to Harry, and here he was, preparing himself for someone else to drive him to that noise. This wasn't about him, though, and Louis certainly wasn't enjoying himself either, but another man was guiding him through the process of something being inserted into his bum, and Harry wasn't excited about it. A constant chant of 'you're doing so well', 'Daddy's so proud of you' and 'shh, my princess, we're almost done' was falling from his mouth as he waited for it to happen.

It never came, though, to Harry's relief. There was never a squeak, and Harry took a moment to thank his God above that the sound isn't ruined for him. All that came was a grunt. He saw Dr. Adam raise a brow out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Cold, don't like, Daddy. How long?"

"Only two minutes, Louis, you're doing great." Adam answered as he concentrated on his watch.

"Wanna be done now."

"I know, baby boy, I know." Harry paused, letting go of Lou's bum and held the little closer, "When we're done here, 'm gonna get you into a fresh nappy and some new clothes, yeah? And then if Dr. Adam has everything he needs from you, I'll set you up in front of the telly with some chocolate ice cream and find some toons for you to watch. How does that sound?"

"Yeah. Maybe a nap, too?"

"I'm sure we can fit a nap in there somewhere, sweetheart."

"And the two lollies from Dr. Adam too?"

"And the lollies, though, I think we'll do one today and one tomorrow. What do you say to that?"

"I say that want them both today, but 'm only gonna get one because that's what you said."

"There's my boy, always so smart." Harry chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

"You did such a good job, Louis. 'M gonna take it out in just a few seconds. Relax one more time for me and then we're all done here."

Louis did as told with no further prompting. Immediately he tensed and then melted his muscles, exhaling deeply when he felt the thermometer being slid from his body. Dr. Adam was quick to wipe away the excess jelly with a gauze square before he pulled the back panel of the little's nappy back up and taped it into place, Louis was very thankful. Louis heard Adam cleaning up behind him, but daddy was already scooping him into his arms and praising him for how wonderful he was and Louis couldn't be concerned with much beyond the attention.

"38.5 is still warmer than I'd like him to be, especially given what you gave him earlier. I'd like to give you something for his fever as well." The doctor told them.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Louis mumbled, his head fitted into Harry's neck.

"No, no, you don't be sorry at all, baby. Daddy should have found you something stronger. 'M sorry that you're poorly. Don't you be sorry one bit." Harry soothed.

"I'll let you two have a few moments, if you'd like. Unless Louis has any questions for me, you can go ahead and set him up with that ice cream, and I'll just pop in on him to say goodbye after I've given you his scripts, Harry. I just have a few things to update on Louis' chart and papers to fill out. The lounge a good spot for me?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

Dr. Adam nodded and left the room silently, closing the door behind him. Harry was thankful for the foresight, and Louis was grateful he wasn't going to have to be concerned with him anymore. At least for now, he could snuggle up to Daddy without someone looking at the two of them.

The two stayed there for a moment longer before Harry was putting the little on his hip and carrying him up the stares and to his room. He laid Louis on the changing table and peeled the wet nappy from his boy. He was easily cleaned up and Harry applied a bit of cream and some powder before closing the tabs on a new nappy.

"Was thinking about putting you in some pyjamas, how does that sound, bub?"

"Yeah, good. May I have the green and yellow ones, please?"

"You most certainly may, bub, especially with such nice manners." Harry agreed and went in search of them.

It took but five more minutes for Louis to be fitted into the green pyjamas with yellow shapes on them and the two to be walking from the room hand in hand. Harry was ready to turn on the telly when Louis asked to stay with daddy for the time being. Harry was surprised by it, but said nothing of the sort; instead, he picked the little up and stored him on his hip as he walked back to the lounge to meet Dr. Adam, who was, like he had said, filling out paperwork.

"The little one wanted to stay, I hope that's okay." Harry said as they walked in.

"Certainly, yes, of course." the doctor looked a bit confused as he took off what looked to be his reading glasses, "Is there anything else you wanted me to do for you, bud, or did you just wanna stay with Daddy?"

"I just, erm, wanted to say thank you. For coming out here and taking care of me, because I know I can be a right pain to deal with sometimes, but thank you for helping me."

"You're absolutely welcome, Louis. 'M glad I could help make you feel better. Which, speaking of," he motioned down to the paperwork on his lap and started reading. "I am going to run the test for sake of being official, but with a high degree of certainty and confidence I'm gonna go ahead and say that you have step throat."

Louis and Harry already knew, it's happened enough, and they weren't surprised by it. "Can I have the liquid medicine?"

"I always give you the liquid medicine, buddy, of course." Adam answered. "The fever reducers are pills, though, but they're pretty little."

"And what do we say to Dr. Adam for getting you all this stuff so you can feel better?" Harry prompted.

"Thank you."

"You'll want to fill these as soon as soon as you can tomorrow. I added in a suppository just in case he gets nauseous or constipated from everything that's going through him. He needs to finish everything for the strep, but you can stop giving him the second one when his fever breaks and he suppository that's in here is just incase he needs it. I don't imagine you can go to a chemist with him to pick them up, so I recommend a runner to go and get them, if possible. I don't know if you guys use soothers, but if so, you'll want to sterilise them or buy new ones. Get new tooth brushes, when he's feeling better wash the sheets, and I know he'll hate me for saying this, but if he has a blanket, put that in too. I would suggest keeping separate sleeping spaces for the next 48 hours, but I understand that might not be a reality. Wash your hands plenty, clean the surfaces you both touch and all that. If you come down with it, Harry, you'll want to get checked out immediately to prevent any sort of damage. He shouldn't have any himself, his chords looked clean and mostly unaffected, but a follow up with a proper specialist just to be absolutely sure wouldn't do any harm. I don't know if you wanted the recommendation that I mentioned earlier, this certainly isn't me insisting that you see her or anything, just if you lads want to."

Harry saw Louis tense up and he soothed a hand down his back. "Erm, I guess we'll take it, don't have her expecting a call from us or anything, but it would be good to have on file. We won't need her right away, but it wouldn't hurt to have her number in case either one of us do."

"Certainly. I'll include a buisness card of her's when I send you a copy of everything that we did today."

"That'd be great, thank you."

"Not a problem." Dr. Adam said as he stood up, "Oh, and I almost forgot these." He added, producing three lollies in his hands. "I know we agreed on two before, but I thought you did such a great job today, I should throw in an extra one."

"Daddy says I only get one today." Louis answered.

"So I've heard. If it's okay with Daddy, I'll give you one now and then we can give the other two to him. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Harry answered, nodding at Louis and giving him a boost in the doctor's direction. "Bring the extras back here to me once you've picked out the one you want now."

So Louis did. He looked at the three lollies, turning them in his hand until he selected the strawberry flavour and unwrapping it right then. After some prompting from H, he said gave a kind smile along with a bashful thank you and then brought the other two back to Harry on the sofa. Louis popped the lolly in his mouth and cuddled up on the sofa, Harry and Adam had began making adult talk again.

A few minutes later, Harry lead Adam to the front hall and was thanking him once again for making the trip. An hour later, Harry was on the phone with Richard, one of their favourite runners, arranging for him to make a stop at the pharmacy and fill Louis' prescriptions. Unfortunately, the chemist was going to be closed and the earliest they could get them was tomorrow at half 8.

xXx

Louis felt a lot better just three days after Adam's visit. His fever had finally broken, and the soreness in his throat had mostly subsided. Harry was still pumping him full of fluids, but the little's apatite had returned and was better than ever. Louis was made an appointment to follow up on his throat in four days, just to make sure everything is functioning as it should be. They only have three more months before they start another tour, and it wouldn't be good if Louis was starting with a disadvantage. There was nothing to be concerned about, it shouldn't be a problem, but they just want to make sure. To be able to make any arrangements they would need if, God forbid, something had happened while he had fallen ill.

Close to a week after, when Louis had aged up and when in to see Dr. Page, the specialist that Louis was given the number for, everything was fine. As long as he stayed on top of his medication and came in if his symptoms persisted longer than his dosage or worsened, everything would be just dandy. Lou celebrated with a trip to the pub down the road and Harry opted for a night in. He was exhausted from taking care of a sick baby. Not that he was complaining, rest assured he definitely was not, but it took a lot more than usual to look after a little one that was sick.


End file.
